Fiends and Demons
by kibaberry
Summary: Please read the trailer. It's summary enough. It's rated M for it's yaoi content. If you do not like yaoi then don't read it.


**Disclaimer: **We, the writers of the fiends & demons, do NOT own anything in the crossovers of the following anime/manga (Weiss Kruez, Get Backers, Saiyuki and Final Fantasy VII)

**Note:** This is just a teaser for those who love to read fan fiction on major crossovers. We have already done rough drafts of the whole story. We will post more chapters as we edit them along the way. We welcome any flames or reviews.

Character Chart for the trailer

Genjo Sanzo – Vampire

Aya Fujimiya – Incubus

Son Goku – Werewolf

Midou Ban – new hunter of the night breeds. 18 years old.

Kazuki Fuchoin – has this special skill where his soul can travel through time and places while he sleeps.

**Trailer:**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Year: 333**_

_**Scene 1**_

_**Time: evening**_

_**Weather: dark and windy and the atmosphere is gloomy.**_

_**Venue: in front of the Notice Board situated at the hunter's guild in the town square.**_

Man: Another person has gone missing. Those poor guys. Damn those Demons!! [Curses as he sticks another missing person's poster on the wall] It's the work of the vampires I tell you. We are doomed. It's the work of those damn monsters. [Frightened voice] they will tear us limp from limp I tell you.

Sheriff: Now, now, we shouldn't be making such ridiculous claims. There are no such things as demons or vampires. The weather is taking a turn for the worse. All right folks, everyone, all of you should go back to your homes. [Looks at the darkening clouds gathering in the sky. He himself went back to his own small office.]

_**Scene 2**_

_**Character: Midou Ban – 16 years old. Simple country boy who receives his high school education from Hollow Creek's only small school. **_

_**Venue: Inside Midou Ban's room in a house not far from the guild.**_

Ban: [In the room sharpening his short sword.]

Mrs Midou: [At the bottom of the staircase] Ban, dear? It's time for dinner!

Ban: [Sort of yelled back] I'm not hungry!

Mrs Midou: [Grumbled under her breath] I have already cooked! Can't you at least come down and eat a little?

Ban: [Cursed] Damn! [Opened the door and slamming it shut as he thundered down the stairs] I am coming, I am coming!

Mrs Midou: [Just as fed up] Don't break the staircase! Do you think I have a money tree here or something!?

Ban: Yeah, yeah! [Sat down at the table to eat his dinner]

Mrs Midou: [Also sat at the table dishing out food for Ban] You are getting impossible these days. What are you doing up there anyway!? I hope you are not doing anything strange.

_**Scene 3**_

_**Character: Kazuki Fuchoin - 16 years old. Ban's best friend. A pretty boy with long brown hair tied in a tail who also receives his high school education from Hollow Creek's only small school.**_

_**Venue: On the path to his house which is situated near the foot of the hill where there is an old castle nestling at the top. This castle has been unoccupied by humans for centuries and strange creatures lurked there.**_

Kazuki: [Walking home, his long brown hair blowing in the wind]

Ban: [Decided to skip washing the dishes and got out with this excuse] Mother I am going to the store to get something! Bye! [Got out of his house and slammed door]

Mrs Midou: Ban! [But she's too late. Ban has already left the house] That boy! [To herself as she shook her head]

(Note: Ban likes to go out at night. He's a very nocturnal person)

Ban: [Walking towards the hunter's guild which is near the foot of the hill] Hey Kazuki? Are you still out here in this weather?

Kazuki: [Turns to face Ban] Hi Ban? I am on my way back home. Just finished some homework at a friend's place. What about you? Why are you outside? Avoiding your duties again?

Ban: [Grinned sheepishly] Hehe. How do you know?

Kazuki: [Rolled his eyes] You are not that hard to predict. So where are you going now? Did you not see the bulletin board? There's another missing person's case. You shouldn't be out here at this time.

Ban: I should say the same of you.

Kazuki: Why don't you go home and stop making your mother worry.

Ban: Yeah, yeah, I know. I am just going to the local store. See you in school tomorrow.

Kazuki: Oh OK then. Bye!

Ban: [Left the scene]

Kazuki: [Went home]

_**Scene 3**_

_**Character: Aya Fujimiya - 263 years old Incubus. A seductive fiend who feeds on his victims' lust and in some cases death occurs from excessive draining. **_

_**Character: Genjo Sanzo – 333 years old Vampire from a line of Ancient Royalty**_

_**Character: Son Goku – A young Werewolf pup rescued by Sanzo and Aya from the circus**_

_**Venue: At the castle grounds.**_

Ban: [On his way to the store]

Aya: [Sitting on the balcony, lazily watching the town before] What do we have here? A boy? [Sigh, turns to Sanzo] Have you been snacking without me?

Sanzo: [Smiling innocently] Now what makes you think that? I'm a gourmet

Aya: So… gourmet… what have you been feeding on?

Sanzo: [Looks out the window] The boy does look rather tempting despite being young

Aya: Being this young, the hormones are high and wild. Easier to manipulate but not necessarily satisfying

Ban: [Walking around the town area which is now devoid of people]

Goku: [Stomach is growling]

Aya: Mine. [To the others]

Goku: [Licking his lips smiling dangerously] He's yours?

Aya: Mine.

Aya: [Flew down behind ban, touched his shoulder]

Ban: [Eyes widened and jumped at the touch, heart pounding] What the?

Aya: You came alone, boy? Are you brave or merely stupid? [Smile]

Ban: [Turned around and stood there stunned a bit] What is it to you if I am alone or not?

Aya: Makes no difference. The results are always the same. [Spread his bat-like wings grabbed Ban and flew upwards]

Goku: you are very selfish Aya. [Eyeing ban hungrily]

Aya: [Smirks at Goku's remark] Not today Goku. He is mine

Aya: [Then brought ban to the castle] Now where shall I put this delicious little morsel? [looking around purposely] ah…I know

Ban: let go of me you freak!!

Aya: [Tossed Ban onto the bed which occupied the whole room it seems and then climbed on top of Ban] Now, let's see what you have here….[Tugging at Ban's pants]

Ban: !! Hey! Stop that!! Let go!! [Struggling and holding onto his pants] I am not a freaking gay!!!!

Aya: I take what I can get. Young boys are not my taste. But you may be an exception and I will even make it pleasurable for you. Now don't be stubborn and give me that pants. [Still tugging at the pants, in fact now with more force than before]

Ban: What do you mean pleasurable, you horny fiend!! Let go of my pants, you freak! [struggling with all his might to hold onto his pants still]

Aya: [One leg stepped on Ban's belly keeping him in place while his hands finally tore the pants off] Oops! See what you made me do! At least it's off. Stop moaning…

Ban: My pants!!! [Looking at his torn pants in horror] I just got them!! Ahhh! [Suddenly realized he's not protected totally at the bottom] Oh my God! Stay away from me!!!

Aya: Hmm. I don't think I have a choice anymore. I hope you like kinky. [He pushed ban's wrist down and quickly cuffed him] I got them from a cop. [Smirks] I'msure he won't be needing them anymore.

Ban: No!! Stay away !! [Struggling and rattling the chains bruising his wrists] I don't like kinky either! I am NOT into this!! Oi! Are you listening to me??

Aya: I am listening. [Looking at Ban seriously] I am listening to every single sexy sound you make.

Ban: No! And I am not being sexy!! I am about to be raped by a…..a….what the hell are you???

Aya: Oh me? [Seems impatient to fondle Ban and his hands were already stroking Ban's inner thigh] I am Aya, an incubus.

Ban: ..yeah right. Then I must be the vampire.

Sanzo: Wrong. I am the vampire. [Just came in]

Ban: Huh? Another one?? [Trying to see where Sanzo is]

Aya: .. Sanzo. Are you here to share? [Stroking ban further]

Ban: Stop that! You are distracting me! [Still trying to have a good look at Sanzo]

Sanzo: .. Share? Are you sure you want to share? I don't think there is enough to go round. Remember what you said earlier?

Ban: huh?? Share? Are you guys freaking nuts?? [Renewed his struggles]

Aya: Don't you think he's a fiesty one?? He seems to have much energy from the way he's acting. [Then managed to sit on top of Ban's belly] Keep that up. You are making me all excited.

Ban: Get off me!!! [Struggling anew but of course he's totally helpless under such a powerful sexy demon] I said get off!! No!! [Saw sanzo approaching] No No No No [Like a chant]

Sanzo: hmm. [Looks at Ban with some interest] He does seem rather excitable. I can hear his heart pumping a mile a minute.

Aya: [Took off his own clothes and revealed his naked glory]

Ban: Oh my god!! Put your clothes back on!! [Looks away blushing] What are you doing?? I DO NOT SWING THAT WAY!!

Sanzo: .. hear that? Aya? He actually can resist you? And I thought Incubus are hard to resist eh?

Aya: [Pushed Ban's shirt up and revealed Ban's smooth taut stomach all the way to his heaving chest] Let's see if he changes his mind. Look at me [To Ban]

Ban: NO! [Keeping eyes shut tight]

Sanzo: hmm. He's resisting you really well Aya. [More amused than ever. He just stood at the doorway, not moving or helping]

Aya: Are you just going to stand there and enjoy the show? Or do you want to be part of this? [Licks Ban's face while eyeing Sanzo]

Ban: Oh man!! [When he was being licked] That is freaking gross!!!

Sanzo: No. I think you can enjoy this little treat yourself. I already had my fill. See you around Aya

Bon Appetit. [Flew out of the castle]

Aya: [Smirks] Sure. I will definitely enjoy this. [Bends towards and kissed Ban]

Ban: [Could be heard screaming his lungs off]

**CENSORED DUE TO RESTRICTIONS. **

After an hour or so….

Ban: [Was totally exhausted and lay panting on the bed] you…you…you sick fuck!

Aya: [On the other hand was totally fresh and feeling very energetic] You should be so lucky it was not the other way round. You just might give a new meaning to 'Blood Rose' but look on the bright side, you've bloomed [smirk at his flower joke].

Ban: [Very indignant and humiliated] What the hell do you mean?? Huh? You raped me!

Aya: Who's the small boy with the huge hard-on and having a time of his life moaning for more while jerking off twice? Hm?

Ban: [Was very pissed and shouted] Why you sicko!! You are the one who came onto me first! How dare you force your opinions on me!! I hate all demons and monsters!! Untie me this instant and let me go !! Damn it!! I will hunt you down one day and make you pay for what you have done!!

Aya: Interesting. [Seems amused] Let's see how determined you are, shall we? [Leans forward very close to Ban's face and smiled] Then remember this face of the fiend who had done you injustice as you so claim. A few years from now, we shall meet again. Kill me then if you can, today I will let you go. [Knocked Ban out]


End file.
